


That's the Earth!

by Cheet0s



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a Dork (Hetalia), America is a little shit, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Awkward Germany (Hetalia), Crack Fic, Creepy Russia (Hetalia), England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Everyone Is Gay, France Being a Jerk (Hetalia), How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor fluff I think, North Italy is kinda annoying, One Shot Collection, Pervert France (Hetalia), Pianist Austria (Hetalia), Poor Canada (Hetalia), Romantic Comedy, Russia Is Secretly Planning Everyone's Impending Doom, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), What Was I Thinking?, but an ok person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheet0s/pseuds/Cheet0s
Summary: America was practically stuffing his face with burgers, ignoring a very creepy looking Russian man with a pink scarf staring directly at him (he was hard to ignore, actually)."Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol~"





	1. Fryless (America x Russia)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss *3* this is my first fanfiction ever hope you enjoy!!

* * *

America was practically stuffing his face with burgers, ignoring a very creepy Russian man with a pink scarf staring directly at him (he was hard to ignore, actually). 

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol~" the Russian chuckled quietly under his breath, the noise gradually becoming louder. It was no secret- Russia was secretly thinking of a way to get rid of the American idiot. But he knew he couldn't anyway, since that very same _idiot_ just happened to be the current _love of his life_. Russia just greatly disliked seeing America stuff his face because he thought it was undoubtedly disgusting. He just wanted to get his pipe and give America the "Beating of Love" (as the Russian liked to call it). 

"Whannuh bihe?" America asked the large Russian with a burger-stuffed mouth, holding his current burger up in Russia's face. Russia stopped "kol-ing" and blinked his violet eyes back into reality, away from his murderous thoughts. He glanced down at sapphire eyes, which were gazing into his amethyst ones. Oh, how he'd love to take that burger and chuck it out the window. And maybe grab a nearby pickaxe. And maybe give it a good ol' swing to America's idiot face- (what did he see in America anyway?)

"No thank you. I do not like the burgers as much as you do," Russia soon responded after he stopped thinking about how to hide America's dead body without causing any suspicions. America gulped down what was in his mouth and took another huge bite into his fatty burger. Russia glanced around the fast food restaurant the pair were in. Sigh, of _course_ America would wanna come here for a date. Not a fancy 5 star restaurant, or anything, but a _fast food joint_. Ugh. What was Russia even doing here? Why did he agree to this? Oh, that's right. He kept having to remind himself, 'I love America. Don't kill America. I love America. Don't kill America.' Shame he has to do that, though.

"Dude, you gotta try this soda! It's so good I could have like eight more! HAhAhHAhHAhA!!" America shouted and started obnoxiously laughing like he usually does. Russia smiled gently (maybe it was more evilly, we'll never know), and replied to his (stupid) adorable, (fat) lovely boyfriend, "Do not drink so much soda. It is very bad for your health, you know?" America rolled his sky blue eyes, and sipped the soda while his mouth was in the shape of a 3. 

"Come on, brah, like, you don't even know how good this is until ya try it!" America told Russia, leaning over the table and shaking his soda in Russia's face. Russia's left eye twitched. It was so sudden, too. "Get soda out my face," Russia told America, glaring up at his "love of his life". America didn't listen though, and kept shaking the soda in his face like he could do whatever he wanted. He _was_ the hero after all. 

"Dude, are you even gonna eat your food? You just ordered some medium fries and only ate like, four..." America said suddenly, absentmindedly already reaching his hand to grab Russia's fries. Russia sighed gently, and closed his eyes. Then he stood up, and grabbed America by the hair before he could reach them, not caring if they were in public. Then he brought his chubby face to his own, gritting his teeth. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol," Russia chuckled darkly, the kols being faster this time. "Let go of me!! AHH!" America shouted, starting to put up a fight.

Russia couldn't take it anymore though. "I just-! Want-! FRIES!" America struggled to say, still trying to reach his gloved hand to the medium fries. Russia was obviously stronger though. "Alfred... kolkol..." Russia mumbled, and America's blue eyes widened at the sound of his real name. Before he could react any further, America's face was shoved forcefully into the rest of America's burgers on the table. 

And this is exactly how they got kicked out of the restaurant.

* * *

The two ended up at Russia's house in the end. There was no way Russia was gonna go to America's messy, unorganized house. Russia was instantly greeted by his three "best friends" (it was one-sided), Lithuania, Latvia, and none other than, Estonia. The Three Baltic States looked more than terrified at Russia's presence, but didn't really mind America's that much. "If you will excuse us," Russia said with his usual (fake) polite smile, and grabbed America's wrist, dragging him up to Russia's spacey living room. The platinum blonde Russian sat on the sofa, urging America to join him and sit on his lap. America just sat next to Russia, with a gloomy look on his face. Russia was kinda disappointed that America didn't sit where he wanted him to, but oh well, he could always just force him.

"Why so glum?" Russia asked with a worried expression (he was seriously concerned). "Is it because we get kicked from food place? Do not be sad."

"Nah... j-just..." America began, then took his glasses off. He looked down at his shoes and sighed deeply, which caused Russia to _really_ be worried now. Russia quickly offered a supportive shoulder, and America leaned his fat head on it. The Russian placed his gloved hand over America's own, and said, "You can tell me anything. You know this, da?"

Why was America suddenly being like this? It sort of hurt Russia's heart, mainly because he wanted to be the main reason America was so upset (sadistic much). But it also hurt because he didn't like seeing his loved ones in pain, or something like that. 

"I-I... I never got to eat your fries."

And this is exactly how America got reported missing the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy! i will try posting more chapters soon *3*


	2. Can't Stand You (France x UK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, France pays England a visit whilst he peacefully drinks tea in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get more chapters out I hope you enjoyed this one! *3*

* * *

"Hoh hoh hoh~"

'Shite!' England thought as _soon_ as he heard that _stupid, annoying laugh!_ He quickly put his teacup down with an exasperated sigh an a roll of his emerald green eyes. 'Out of all the bloody visitors I get at this time, it _has_ to be that buffoon?! I wouldn't even mind if America came to visit, anyone other than this imbecile...!' He thought all that, yet deep down inside, he was glad this certain man came to bother him, since no one else never really came to visit.

France went to the window that was closest to England and casually opened it, then proceeded to crawl through it like the weirdo he was. Dammit, England should've locked his windows. Why didn't France just go through the front door?! Ugh, what a stressful day it is.

"HOH HOH HOH~" France chuckled loudly just to annoy the Englishman further. England gritted his teeth as his strange looking brows furrowed. 

"Unbelievable! Go annoy someone else, you wine-drinking nuisance! And shave that disgraceful beard while you're at it, it's making me sick...!" England shouted angrily as he stood up and pointed to France. Meanwhile, the Frenchman looked completely offended by all those horrid things England screamed about him. "Well, why don't jou shave zhose nappy brows of yours first, and zhen I will be more than happy to take that into consideration!!" he screeched back at England, pointing to the green eyed blonde's eyebrows. "Hoh hoh!"

England shouted in pure frustration as he held his head in his hands. He honestly wanted to grab France by the neck and chuck him out the same window he came in through. "ARGHH! I hate you so bloody much I don't know what to do!" England shouted, nearly about to lose the little known sanity he had left. "Oh please, jou know jou love me, I'm simply irresistible~!" France told England while winking, then he blew a damnable kiss to England, smirking like an absolute douchebag afterwards. England tilted his head to the side, pretending to dodge the heck outta the kiss, which made France pissed off. "How could you, Angleterre?!" France yelled in disbelief, then brushed some blonde locks out of his own face. 

"Because you're stupid!" England responded with, which was utterly childish. Well- their conversation as a whole was actually childish. Ahem. "I am the smartest man jou've ever laid eyes on!!" France whined to England, then suddenly walked closer to England. England didn't move away, and was visibly sweating. France took England's hands into his own and stared into those grassy green eyes. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing..." England mumbled, looking away. France certainly didn't miss the blush spreading across England's face. Now France remembered why England didn't bother moving away from France. They're boyfriends now, of course (more like an old married couple). How could he possibly forget? Well, it still surprised him either way.

France dramatically batted his eyelashes at his Angleterre, then flipped his golden locks to emphasize his beauty. “There is one reason, and one reason _only_ that I would come here today, mon Angleterre…” France’s tone suddenly became more serious, and England seriously wondered what it was about.

England raised an odd brow at his partner, then tilted his head. “What now, you oaf? Can you hurry this up so I may continue my tea drinking session?” he asked France. France closed his eyes, then slowly got down on one knee. Oh, no. This can’t be happening. England’s eyes widened as his eyes followed France’s movements.

* * *

”England...” France said with that French accent England (secretly adored) despised, “I have an important question.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box which looked like it was made out of some expensive leather. How the bloody hell did France afford something like that? England couldn’t believe it. This is probably just some setup, a prank even, that France had in mind the moment he basically broke into his window. France opened the small box. Oh, shite. There was a platinum looking ring inside. England’s heart stopped for a slight second.

”France... France, stand up! You’re so stupid, I can’t believe you’d try to fool me like this! Stand! Stand up right this instant!” England instantly started to complain, quickly shaking his head from side to side in protest. “Unbelievable! What a harsh thing to do to a person, pretending you’re about to propose! Have some shame will you, how foolish do you think I truly am!” (Sheesh, England sure is talkative)

“Angleterre,” France finally spoke up, making England stop talking so suddenly, then showed the ring to England, “Will jou marry me?”

”AAAAAAAAH!” England screeched (he didn’t know how else to react).

”Oui or non?” France asked, starting to lose patience. England just kept screaming, trying to wake up from an endless nightmare. France sighed in annoyance and stood up, sliding the ring on England’s ring finger. He just assumed that ‘AAH’ meant yes, and that was that. “Great. Wonderful,” France muttered while England kept yelling for his suffering to stop. Then France put on his own ring.

”Wait!” England said, randomly stopping his yelling, and France perked up, sweating a bit.

”...I knew you couldn’t afford this. This isn’t bloody platinum, you got this from those machines at the market. This is plastic, France.”

France broke down and cried, “Jou weren’t supposed to figure that out!!!”

“Grrr, I can’t stand you!!” England hollered at the top of his lungs. 


	3. Ich Liebe Dich (Germany x Italy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy decides to hang out with Germany for the rest of the day, and Germany is too much of a softie to shoo him away. Also Germany has trouble confessing to Italy *3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to have more chapters out soon enjoy! *3*

* * *

“Germanyyy! Oh Germanyyy!” Italy sung out, knocking on the German’s door so _loudly_ and so _annoyingly_. 

‘Well. Zhis was bound to happen sooner or later...’ Germany thought to himself, sighing deeply into his palm. ‘Might as well open zhe door. He’s not going to go away anyvay...’ Germany, once more, sighed deeply and just went to go open the door, because why not? “Italy. Vhat a surprise,” the tall German greeted, glaring down at the Italian, who he thought was cutely shorter than himself (but of course he wasn’t gonna say that out loud).

”Germany! I was a-waiting for you to come hang out with me, but you never did, so I came to you instead!” Italy explained, his curl bouncing happily in the wind. Germany just let out a small, ‘oh’, and left it at that. “My bad. I didn’t know you’d vant to hang out today...” Germany muttered in reply.

”But Germany, I always want to hang out with you! Come on, let’s a-go somewhere together,” Italy told Germany, grabbing his big hand. Germany rolled his sea blue eyes and shut the door, then followed his tiny Italian friend wherever he dragged him to.

‘He’s... holding meine hand. He rarely does zhat, so why is he doing zhis now?’ Germany pondered (he basically pondered over every move Italy made). 

‘Vhat is going to happen?’

’Is zhis considered a date?’

’Italy sure is strange, you know...’

Many thoughts went through the German’s skull, he was just so utterly confused. Next thing he knows, he’s on top of a large hill with a very beautiful view. The top of the hill also had a bench so the pair could have a seat. But German stayed standing.

”Isn’t this place bellissimo?” Italy asked, then slowly opened his eyes for the first time in a while.

Germany cleared his throat, studying Italy’s light auburn eyes. “Ja. How did you end up finding zhis place anyway?”

”It’s a secret!~” Italy replied, then pat the spot next to him on the bench, “Have a seat, Germany! There’s a-so much space.”

”Err, freilich,” Germany replied, then sat next to the smaller. He didn’t mind a small break from the world, especially if it was with his only light in his life (Italy of course). Italy scooted closer, Germany didn’t even realize it.

”Germany, when will I become as tall as you?”

Germany perked up at the question, and chuckled because of how stupid it was. He just shrugged at the Italian and said, “You’ll grow vith time, okay? Just be patient.”

”I don’t want to be patient,” Italy replied with a sad look, then slouched his shoulders.

Germany placed a large yet gentle hand on Italy’s shoulder and said, “Don’t worry.” It was awkward after that. Germany honestly didn’t know what to say in these situations. 

“Look! The sunset!” Italy instantly exclaimed, which startled Germany. He glanced up at the sky to see the beautiful sunset. He figured it was a good time to tell Italy his feelings, but, nah. Germany just kept it hidden just like he did with the rest of his feelings.

”It’s certainly a sight to see,” Germany said with a smile (maybe it wasn’t even a smile). Germany glanced to the side at Italy. He just wanted to pull the auburn haired Italian into his arms and squeeze him like there was no tomorrow.

But, he wouldn’t. That would ruin their friendship.

Screw it. This was the right place, the right time, he _had_ to. So he did exactly that. 

Germany reached over and wrapped his strong arms around Italy, pulling him into an almost spine-cracking hug (the man was pretty strong).

“GAh...! G-Germany! You’re hurting me!” Italy choked out.

Germany hid his face in Italy’s neck and sat like that for a few minutes before saying anything. His face was kinda red so he didn’t want the smaller one to see. “Listen... I...” Germany mumbled, “I need to tell you somezhing. Und I understand if you don’t feel zhe same way.” 

Italy was quiet. This was the moment. He just decided to say it all in German so Italy wouldn’t quite understand.

“Ich liebe dich.”

Italy blinked once. Twice. “What?”

Germany shoved Italy off of him in a hurry and crossed his arms, turning his head away to hide his red face. “You don’t need to worry about zhat! Now shut up and enjoy zhe sunset, Dummkopf!!”

Italy was left there dumbfounded.


	4. Red as a Tomato (Romano x Spain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano (south Italy) and Spain have a contest to see if they can make each other blush as red as a Tomato *3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get more chapters out please enjoy *3*

Spain was still fast asleep in his bed, dreaming about being in “Tomato Land” (of course) with his beloved Romano. Oh, how it was so perfect. He wished it could last forever damn near. He was floating around on tomatoes with a chibi Romano, what else could be more perfect for this Spaniard?

Everything was going well until a punch in the gut jolted him awake from his sleep.

”AGH! W-what the hell, Romano? I was sleeping, you know...!” Spain exclaimed, then he found Romano hovering above him with an angry look like he was a demon from tomato hell!

“Aye, bastard, are you gonna cook dinner or what?! I ain’t got all day!” Romano shouted right in Spain’s face, causing Spain to further awaken. Dammit, this noisy brat. But he loved this noisy brat with all his heart, he had to admit it. 

Doesn’t matter how many punches to the gut, how many bitch slaps, how many elbows to the face, he loved Romano. And Romano loves him (did he, though?).

”I had... a good dream. About the tomatoes, you were there!” Spain told Romano, ignoring the demanding request for dinner to be made.

”Yeah? And I don’t really give much of a shit,” Romano replied with a smug face, “Now get up!”

”You were so adorable, you know?! You were so small and chibi-like, mi corazón couldn’t handle it,” Spain continued,

“And your face looked like a tomato too, yeah?”

Romano looked unimpressed. “Oh yeah? I don’t care about your stupid ass dreams, **_make me pasta_**!!”

”If you manage to make me look like a tomato, I’ll get up and make dinner okay?” Spain compromised, slowly sitting up, Romano sitting up along with him. Romano tilted his head in question.

”But if _I_ make you look like a tomate first, you make dinner instead,” Spain challenged.

”Stupido! What the hell do you take me for?!” Romano asked, “I ain’t making dinner, that’s that!”

”Only if you succeed in my challenge,” Spain quickly said, then smiled up at Romano. Romano wanted to punch the heck outta that stupid smile (that he secretly loved). “Fine... This’ll be easy as pie,” Romano scoffed.

Romano reached over and was about to lift Spain’s shirt, but Spain smacked his hand away. “Aye aye aye! You pervert, you don’t have to go that far, eh!” Spain yelled.

”Dumbass, that’s the whole point!!” Romano shouted back, “Oh my gosh, you’re so stupid! Why do I even bother with a shithead like you?!”

Spain couldn’t help but start laughing. Romano’s face was already reddening a bit from anger, but he let that pass. Not even a second later, Spain found Romano’s lips to his neck. ‘Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh,’ Spain thought, but surprisingly, his face was just fine. Romano was trailing kisses down Spain’s neck, really determined not to make dinner.

”How’s that?” Romano said, slowly looking up to see Spain’s face, which was not red at all. He gasped in shock and yelled, “What the actual hell?! You have to be a-cheating, there’s just no way!”

Spain gave Romano a smirk and a wink. “Nice try, chamaco. Looks like it’s my turn...” Spain seriously wanted to do a lot. Like, _a lot thatsprobablytooinappropriatetobediscussed_ but he had to keep his inner pervert contained.

Romano looked at Spain with anger. He himself knew he was easy to make blush, and Spain already knew that. ‘Shit...’ Romano thought, glancing away from Spain, ‘That stupid bastard is probably thinking of something real perverted!’ Well, obviously, Romano. Spain’s smirk (and probably that small amount of blood coming from his nose) just told you everything.

Romano glared straight at Spain’s hand, watching its every moment. It was coming closer.

And closer...

’W-what the hell is a-taking so damn long?!’ Romano thought, thinking he was going crazy at how his world was in slo-mo. He started sweating a bit. Just what in the hell was Spain about to do?

And somehow, Spain’s hand was still moving very slowly. ‘DAMMIT! Just do it already!!’ Romano angrily thought, then looked up at Spain himself. He just realized that Spain was going extremely slowly on purpose. Wow. Nice.

”YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD! What the hell are you waiting for?! Do your worst!” Romano yelled, “I’m starving, just hurry up alrea-”

_Yoink!_

Spain pulled on Romano’s curl. There was silence for a few seconds, then yelling came after. And a bunch of punches to the gut.

”HOW DARE YOU?! You’re so damn stupid! I can’t believe you’d do that! ARGH! Stupid idiot bastard- I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!” Romano screamed, still punching Spain in the gut repeatedly. 

As Spain coughed up a bit of blood, he caught a small glimpse of Romano’s face. Yep. Red.

Looks like he won’t be the one making dinner today.


	5. Painkiller! (Prussia x Canada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada comes home to find... a drunken silver haired idiot laying on his bed. Sigh. -3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get more chapters out please enjoy! *3*

“P-Prussia, what are you doing in my bed?”

Very good question, Canada. Pretty much, Prussia is drunk as hell, and decided to crash it out at Canada’s place. The Prussian was face down, ass up laying down on Canada’s bed with a bottle of beer in his right hand (of course). Canada sighed gently at the silver haired drunkard on his bed.

’I should just carefully drag him out... yeah, that’ll do. Dammit, Prussia, why’d you have to get drunk _now_ eh?’ Canada thought, then walked over to the sleeping idiot. “Let’s see...” Canada whispered, or maybe that was just the way he normally talked.

He kept trying to figure out how to move Prussia, like the man was a very fragile object. Canada had to stop his eyes from drifting over to Prussia’s arse like 8 times in a row. Sigh, this was gonna be some hard work.

”Prus- Prussia, Prussia... wake up, okay?” Canada muttered, gently shaking Prussia. That obviously didn’t work. That was never gonna work.

So Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia, starting to slowly drag him off the bed.

“AGH!!” Prussia suddenly screamed, which caused Canada to scream back and drop Prussia. Prussia’s body was now halfway on the bed, and halfway on the floor. What a pain.

”Prussia, what gives?!” Canada asked, sweating a bit from being jump-scared. Prussia grumbled some inaudible words, then very slowly stumbled up to his feet. Canada stepped back just in case.

”I have *hic* somezhing important to say,” Prussia slurred, then tried to walk forward but ended up falling straight on his face. Canada pushed his glasses up and started to drag Prussia to his bedroom door, which had a huge maple leaf poster on it (of course).

”AGHH!!” Prussia screamed again, and Canada jumped back instantly. “What the hell is your problem, eh?!” Canada shouted (in a whisper).

“I am too AWESOME TO BE TOUCHED!!” Prussia hollered, well, his voice was muffled since his face was to the floor. Canada rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly. He just wanted to go to bed already. Now he has to deal with this moron.

Seconds later, it sounded like Prussia was sobbing. Wow. Great. Just superb. “Prussia, either you walk out of my room, or I’ll have to make you,” Canada said (whispered).

Prussia lifted his face from the floor, tears flowing from his eyes. “Bitte! Don’t make me leave!!” he yelled. Canada hated the fact that every time Prussia spoke, he just had to yell.

Canada reached down and touched Prussia’s arm, then earned a, “EEHH!!” in return.

Canada snapped finally and shouted back to Prussia, “Would you stop yelling already?!”

Prussia started cackling and laughing at Canada’s angry face, “HAHAHAHA!! Jou look so STUPID!” He pointed to Canada and swirled his finger around in the air. What a drunken idiot.

”Listen, I’m about to pull you back to your feet, okay? _Do not scream_!” Canada told Prussia, then Prussia just made his face fall back to the floor. What kind of answer was that?

Canada reached down and grabbed Prussia’s arms, then paused to see if Prussia would yell. He didn’t. Good. He slowly began to pull him up and...

Silence.

Thank goodness! Prussia stumbled, but Canada held him in place so he’d catch his balance. “Now, go,” Canada said, letting go of Prussia and opening his door.

_**Thud.** _

Prussia just fell right back down because he was let go of. Canada honestly wanted to yell in pure frustration. The blonde Canadian just shut his bedroom door and gave up, deciding to allow Prussia to spend the night.

He dragged Prussia back on his bed, and turned off his maple leaf shaped lamp. Then, Canada just flopped onto his bed next to Prussia with a sigh of defeat.

”Honestly, you know better than to get drunk like this...” Canada said. No, Prussia did not know better. Like, at all.

”Why’d you come to my bedroom anyway?” Canada asked curiously, glancing at the ruby red eyed Prussian who has said nothing all this while.

”No one...” Prussia began to slur, but then paused. Then he began to talk again. “No one wants me zhere.”

Canada raised his eyebrows. “Wha...? What are you talking about?”

”I’m... just an annoyance.” Prussia closed his eyes, tears just beginning to flow again. 

Canada has never seen Prussia like this, so sad and just... vulnerable. The Canadian wondered why he felt hurt seeing Prussia like this.

”I-I... I...” Prussia stuttered.

“Jou are zhe only one who is zhere for me.”

Canada just listened to Prussia as he spoke. Wasn’t Germany there for his big brother at all? He wondered why Prussia would say that.

”Worthless.”

Canada perked up. Did Prussia just call himself worthless? Is this a dream or something? Canada just silently turned to face Prussia and pulled the Prussian closer.

Canada let Prussia lay his head on his chest. Canada started to speak,

”You think you’re worthless? Look at me... No one even notices I’m there most of the time.”

“Not true. I notice,” Prussia instantly corrected, then brought the bottle up to his lips. Canada quickly said, “Don’t do that. You’re drunk enough as it is.”

”It’s... meine painkiller. I need it.”

Canada grabbed the bottle and threw it, and Prussia flinched at the loud crashing noise. “Forget that. I’m here now.”

Somehow, Prussia felt relieved at those words. “I-I’m too awesome to be sad!” Prussia exclaimed, but just ended up crying more. Canada started stroking Prussia’s hair to comfort him.

And it worked, because Prussia ended up falling asleep in Canada’s arms in no time.

I guess Canada is his new painkiller?


	6. Good Things Must Come to an End (Lithuania x Poland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lithuania and Poland share a wonderful (not really) day together *3*

Lithuania was standing outside of a changing room, waiting for Poland to step out and show him his outfit.

Sigh, how did he even get here in the first place? Poland wanted to go clothes shopping (it was actually an excuse to cross-dress). Lithuania didn’t really have a choice, so he agreed to go. The brunette already had a bunch of clothes draped over his forearm. 

‘What is taking him forever...?’ Lithuania thought to himself, sweating a bit. ‘Is he having the trouble? Maybe I should...’

Lithuania reached over and grabbed the curtain to Poland’s changing room, and slowly began to open it, forgetting that there was a huge chance Poland might not be wearing anything.

”NIE NIE NIE!!” Poland screamed, instantly closing the curtain shut. Lithuania jumped up and yelped, “So sorry! I did not mean to-”

Lithuania just gave up explaining and went back to waiting impatiently. 

“I cannot believe you, you sly fox!” Poland said from inside the changing room. Lithuania’s face started burning from embarrassment. How could he be so dumb? But, it didn’t sound like Poland was angry in the least.

Moments later, Poland stepped out from the dressing room. Lithuania raised his eyebrows and glared at the sight in front of him.

“Well? I know, I look beautiful. You don’t even, like, need to tell me, you know?” Poland said and put his hands on his hips.

Lithuania stared mainly at how short Poland’s skirt was. He didn’t mean to be a perv, though. “Uh... y... ye- yeah,” the Lithuanian mumbled under his breath. 

“I look way more beautiful than you.”

”Yeah...” Lithuania replied absentmindedly, not even paying attention to what Poland was saying.

”Does this make me look fat?”

”Yep!” Lithuania said without hesitation, then widened his eyes and corrected himself, “No! No, no! That’s not what I meant!”

”YOU LOOK FAT!!!” Poland screamed with an angry glare, then ran back into the changing room. Sigh. What was the point of the question if he was just gonna get like that anyway?

Lithuania sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders. 

* * *

They went to get something to eat after that tragedy. It was at a fancy café nearby.

Poland got them a nice table outside, and they sat down in the comfy chairs.

”What are you going to get?” Lithuania asked with a small smile. Poland leaned his head in his palm and shrugged at Lithuania. “I dunno, what are you going to get?”

Lithuania stayed quiet for a bit. “I asked you what you were going to get first.”

”And I said, _I don’t know_.” Poland replied, his gaze sharp.

”Look at the menu, then.” Lithuania really didn’t mean to start an argument. He was just too blunt sometimes.

”Why you don’t look at menu?” Poland retorted with a bothered look.

Well, this conversation was going smoothly. Lithuania basically felt hopeless at this point. He just wanted to go out and have a nice time with Poland (aka enjoying his freedom from Russia).

”You should look at the menu. You said you don’t know-”

Poland interrupted, “ _You_ should look at menu.”

Oh. My. Gosh. This was going nowhere. And if it was, it was nowhere good.

”Poland, I’m trying to work this out...” Lithuania mumbled with a frown. He really was trying. The whole point of Lithuania going out with Poland was to make the green eyed blonde happy. 

“Then work it out,” Poland replied.

 _ **’AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-’**_ Lithuania thought, but smiled and said, “I know. I am trying. But you have to help me, yes?”

Lithuania ended up ordering for the both of them. While they were waiting for their food, Lithuania decided to strike a good conversation with the Polish man sitting in front of him.

”You know, you look really nice today. Did you style your hair?” the brunette asked politely, then reached his hand over and brushed the soft blonde hair with his fingers.

Poland shrugged. “Why do you want to know?”

OH. MY. GOSH.

”I just think it looks nice,” the politer of the two said, and tucked some hair behind Poland’s ear, “Your skin looks very clear. What product do you use?”

”I don’t use any.” His answer was so blank. This conversation _also_ wasn’t going anywhere.

‘I can’t deal with you!!’ Lithuania thought sadly, and frustratedly. Then he decided to keep trying, since he was determined to make Poland smile, just once if he had to.

”I am very glad we are here together, you know?” Lithuania said, sweating. He grasped both of Poland’s hands, rubbing his thumb over Poland’s knuckle. “To be with you... it makes me feel safe.”

Poland finally showed a wanted reaction and smiled. Yes! Finally! 

“Am glad. Even though I did not really ask,” Poland replied. Not quite the reply Lithuania wanted, though. But it was a start. That’s when Poland held Lithuania’s hands back. 

“Just wanted to let you know, I love you,” Lithuania sighed, never letting go of Poland’s hands. He didn’t think Poland would say it back, but oh well.

”I have the love for you t-”

Then their food arrived. Sadly, they departed.

* * *

Later on, they took a walk in the park. It looked like it was starting to get dark out, but the pair didn’t mind a bit.

They walked, hand in hand. Lithuania was... happy this way. The day didn’t go as bad as he thought it would. “Maybe, we can stargaze,” Lithuania suggested, gripping Poland’s hand tighter like he was going to leave the man if he didn’t hold him as such. 

Now Lithuania was having bad memories.

_Every time he was taken from Poland._

_Every time he screamed for Poland._

_Every time he cried for Poland._

”Tch...” Lithuania grunted, turning his sweating face away from Poland. Poland turned his head and looked at Lithuania with an arched brow. “What is the matter? You do not like it here?” Poland asked curiously.

”Don’t do the worry, I am fine. Look! Good spot for looking at stars,” Lithuania pointed up at a grassy spot on the ground. There were miniature flowers surrounding the spot too so it looked wonderful. Poland was suspicious though.

They made it to the spot, and Lithuania spread his coat on the ground so they could lay on it (Poland wasn’t gonna lay on the dirty, dirty ground). There they laid, side by side. The sky got a more dark blue, and the stars started showing themselves throughout the night. It was pretty, how they shone through the clouds.

”Today was good day! I’m surprised it didn’t go to shit,” Poland suddenly said. Lithuania flinched at the curse word, then put one hand on his stomach and agreed with the blondie.

”I need you to make the promise to me.”

Poland looked questioningly at Lithuania, waiting for him to continue on further.

”Don’t let Russia take me again. Please... I beg of you!” Lithuania responded, then grasped Poland’s hand once more.

”If he does, I beat him to pulp!” Poland shouted, holding his hand back, once more.

’Uh, yeah. You can try,’ Lithuania wanted to say, but didn’t because that would piss Poland off.

They spent the rest of their night gazing up at the gleaming stars. Lithuania wished this moment could last forever but all good things must come to an end eventually.


	7. Meow... Meow... (Japan x Greece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan and Greece spend valuable (was it really valuable?) time together.

The wind felt nice against Japan’s dark hair. The peaceful sound of the beautiful trees swaying left and right was absolutely perfect. What could possibly ruin today?

How about how Greece is sitting uncomfortably close and breathing kinda hard?

Yeah. That could maybe ruin Japan’s day. 

“Prease... scoot over. It is not porite to sit this close,” Japan told his lazy Greek. Greece waited a (excruciatingly awkward) few seconds, then scooted exactly one centimeter away.

“Better.” Was all Greece replied with. Sheesh, what a weirdo. 

‘No! It is not better at all!’ Japan thought to himself and started to sweat a bit with a bothered look. Japan glanced at Greece, and jumped up a bit in shock when he realized Greece was staring directly at him.

”Cats. I like cats,” Greece said in a quiet voice (that was his usual tone). Then he took out a headband with Calico cat ears, plopping them on to his own head. “Meow... meow... meow...” Greece held his hands up in the shape of paws. 

“Hai, me too. But take that off, you do not rook good,” Japan blankly replied without shame. The Japanese man did not intend to be rude at all, he just had a habit of being totally honest. 

“I have one for you tooOoo~” Greece sung, keeping a completely straight face. He took out another pair of cat ears that looked like Bombay ears, and plopped them on Japan’s head. “Ah. So cute. I like.” Greece said with the smallest, unnoticeable smile.

“Sigh.” Japan mumbled.

The pair just sat there for a few more minutes, in utter silence. It wasn’t unusual, they were always this quiet anyway. As it was just starting (it just started to get awkward?) to get awkward again, Greece spoke up.

”Japan. Give me the belly rub,” he said, sitting all the way on his back. Greece put both his hands on his own chest and had a miniature smile aimed at Japan. “I like the belly rub.”

Japan gazed down at Greece. How could he possibly say no to that face...?

”No.”

Oh. Right, that’s how.

Greece asked (more like told) Japan again, “Give me the belly rub.” Japan internally rolled his eyes, because he thought visibly rolling one’s eyes was considered rude. Then he scooted closer to Greece and rubbed the green eyed brunette’s stomach affectionately (practically the only reason he was doing that was cos he loved Greece).

Greece blushed happily at his stomach being rubbed, and felt like he had accomplished something so difficult to achieve. It was only a belly rub, not a big deal. But oh well...

’So humiriating...!’ Japan thought, looking away from Greece in discomfort. ‘Why does he rook so happy from tummy rub? It makes no actual sense.’

Greece then began to pretend to purr. It sounded so accurate to an actual cat’s purr as well. So strange. 

“I am finished. No more berry rub,” Japan said, then pulled back. Greece slowly sat back up and looked like the happiest man on Earth. What the bloody hell, honestly? It was just a belly rub!

”Thank you. Now your turn,” Greece said, urging Japan to lay down. Japan instantly shook his head from side to side, saying, “Īe, īe...! I do not want any!”

Then Greece lost his happy face. Dammit. Japan gritted his teeth (but didn’t show it), then laid down on the blanket atop the grass. Stupid guilt.

Japan felt like falling asleep as his stomach got rubbed. Like Greece had been training for this very moment. Knowing him, he probably had been training for this. How was this Greek so skilled at giving stomach rubs? Made no sense, just like all of this.

”Meow,” Greece mewed, continuing his motion. Japan internally grimaced, wanted to samurai slice Greece’s curl right of his head-

“Meow.” Japan mewed back, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He didn’t even wanna look up at Greece. The black haired Japanese man felt humiliated, being rubbed by a grown man with cat ears on. What the actual flip-flop was he even doing with his life?

When Japan felt Greece suddenly stop rubbing (and a wet sensation on his cheek), he opened his eyes to find the large Greek licking his cheek like a cat would. He felt absolutely shocked, and jumped up in a sitting position with a yelp.

“That is quite enough,” Japan quickly said and looked to the side with wide, black eyes. Greece just simply said,

”No.”

He slowly started to crawl closer as Japan scooted away to increase their distance. “Come here, Kitty Kitty,” Greece hummed out, continuing to crawl.

”No... No! Away! Now! Back! Shoo!” Japan cried out, continuing to back away. This was never going to end, was it?

That’s when Japan stood up, and began to take off. Greece stood up and ran after his cat friend.

”Meow... meow...”


	8. Dammit, Norge (Denmark x Norway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark tries to get blank-faced Norway “in the mood”, but Norway ain’t havin’ it! *3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get more chapters out please enjoy *3*  
> I’m also sick so when I’m not posting, I’m napping *3*  
> Anyway yes enjoy

> Norway was getting a glass of water from his refrigerator. Ah, peace and quiet. Just another basic day for Norway. The more basic, the more peaceful, he guesses.

All was well until some spiky-haired, blue eyed blonde barged in to his front door. “I’m here, Norge!! I’m here in your busted, poor home!”

Ugh. Denmark. Norway rolled his indigo-violet eyes and drank his (tap) water. “Go home. I do not remember inviting you, okay?” Norway told his “boyfriend”. Denmark obviously didn’t care because he walked further into the house, all the way to Norway. What an idiot.

”I abandon you from this place,” Norway quietly said, then sipped his (tap) water like it was a fancy little cup o’ tea. Denmark smirked and laughed rowdily, throwing his coat on a nearby wooden chair.

”Shut your whore mouth! You know you like it vhen I barge in!” Denmark said loudly, then pulled Norway into a tight hug. No. He didn’t like it when Denmark barged in. It was quite obvious.

Norway drank the rest of his beverage and tossed the cup in the sink, while he was still wrapped in a hug. “Okay. You may leave now,” Norway said bluntly.

”I actually vanted to tell you something. It’s been a while since we got groovy, y’know?” Denmark said, finally letting go.

”Got groovy”? Oh my goodness.

”What the helvete are you blabbering about now?” Norway asked, already getting pissed off. It’s been 3 minutes since Denmark entered his house, that’s like, way too long dude.

”You know... Woohoo-ed?” Denmark asked again, then wriggled his thick brows.

Norway shrugged. He still didn’t get it. Besides, what does Denmark mean, “it’s been a while”? They’ve never even done it before! What a freak!

”Erm... you know?? Did the dirty? You seriously dunno vhat I’m talking about?!” Denmark asked with a shocked expression. Then he grabbed Norway by the shoulders and shook him a bit because he’s extra, of course.

”I’d rather die twice than do anyzing like that with you.” Norway told Denmark (but was obviously lying, right?) and blinked. Wow. How nice.

Denmark gasped dramatically and exclaimed, “You’d razher WHAT?!” Denmark pretended to cry, “Norge!”

Norway turned around and started washing the cup in the sink. Right when he was about to put the cup in its place, he felt Denmark get behind him. ‘Oh hell no!’ Norway thought and glanced backwards at Denmark.

”Vhat if we diddled... right now?” Denmark asked with another stupid smirk. Norway actually laughed. He chuckled. Snickered.

”Nah.”

”Come on!! It’ll be fantastiske!!” Denmark shouted right in Norway’s ear, then held Norway’s hips.

”I do not want whatever pathetic excuse you have to offer. Yes?” Norway asked, actually smirking. Denmark was torn apart, but apparently didn’t back down.

”Pathetic excuze?! Let me show you!!” Denmark hollered, about to rip off his own pants.

”NO!” Norway screamed, stopping Denmark in his tracks. “Get out of my house before I get weapon.”

Denmark sighed, and didn’t give up yet. He got closer to Norway again and put his hands on the Norwegian’s waist. “I promise,” Denmark said, suddenly getting more serious, “Zhis will be a night... you’ll never forget-”

Norway interrupted, “I will forget it as soon as it happens.”

”DAMMIT! Norge!” Denmark yelled, now getting frustrated. “Just give me a chance!! Just one, damn!”

Norway nodded sarcastically and crossed his arms. “One chance? Okay.”

Denmark didn’t know Norway was being sarcastic. “Prepare to get romanced!” Denmark shouted excitedly and pushed Norge against the kitchen table. Uhh...

”If you want to romance me, we do it in bed. Are you stupid?” Norway asked. Denmark started to think this was hopeless.

”Have you watched any romance movies?! They do stuff like this! Just wait,” Denmark replied, holding up his hands. “Dammit, Norge.”

“No, no, no. You had one chance, you blew it. Out.” Norway pointed to the front door with the blankest face he could manage to present.

Sigh. Denmark didn’t have a chance in the first place, did he? He sadly looked down at the floor and grabbed his coat from the chair. “Fine! I’ll leave now. Stupid... this house is stupid,” Denmark muttered like an upset child.

Norway saw how sad Denmark looked and rolled his eyes. “Okay. Second chance. Go.”

Denmark chucked his coat elsewhere (he didn’t know where it landed, probably in the sink), and picked Norway up excitedly.

”YES!! Thank you!” Denmark yelled, holding Norway bridal style and practically sprinting into the bedroom. Finally. Finally, he was gonna romance Norway. 

As soon as they got in, Denmark kicked the door closed and tossed Norway on the bed. Despite how busted it looked, it was pretty comfy. Denmark hovered above Norway, and kissed his love deeply. Finally...!

HOORAY!

”Halt.”

NO! “What, Norge?” Denmark grimaced, then undressed Norway with his eyes cos that was the closest he was going to get seeing him naked.

”You suck at kissing. Out.”

Denmark screamed.

”DAMMIT, NORGE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the typos are tickin’ me off :’>>


	9. Wife (Finland x Sweden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finland broke into Sweden’s house and made the man some muffins

Sweden was exhausted from all the work he had did today. He just wanted to flop on his bed as soon as he walked into his home, but he knew he had to make dinner. I mean, humans have to eat, right? 

The tall blonde let out a small sigh, then began turning his doorknob. As soon as he opened that wooden door, a very pleasant aroma filled his nostrils. ‘Hmm...’ he thought, inhaling the scent. It smelled like pastries. 

Sweden tiredly shut and locked the door once he was in, then hung his coat on the nearby coat hanger. ‘Did someone break in to make cake. I get my shotgun.’ Sweden thought, but the violent thought instantly vanished at the sight of a small man with light blonde hair and gentle violet eyes. 

He completely forgot about how he was going to blow a big ol’ hole through Finland, and slowly approached the Finnish angel in the kitchen.

Finland had on an apron and was holding a plate with tiny muffins atop. “Well, hello there Mr. Sweden! I knew you were coming home tired, so I wanted to be nice and make you a welcome home geeft (gift, he just says the word funny)!”

The first thought that came to Sweden’s mind was, ‘Cute. My wife is cute.’ But he just pushed his thick glasses up and grumbled something inaudible.

”You’re welcome!” Finland replied to the grumble, as if it was the Swede’s usual way of saying thanks. Sweden took a muffin off the plate and basically ate it in one bite. Then the other. Then the other. Damn, save some for Finland, man. 

“I also made your bed and tidied up the place! You deserve to come home to a clean house everyday,” Finland explained with a bashful grin, then ate a muffin for himself. Sweden took no time and dragged his “wife” into his strong arms, then squeezed the life out of him.

”Ah! M-Mr. Sweden!” Finland shouted as Sweden hid his face into his shoulder. 

“I don’t know where I’d be. If you were not here.” The taller’s word’s were simple. He said what he meant and meant what he said.

Finland couldn’t help but blush. “Well... you know... I just think you deserve better, is all! Hurry, you need rest for tomorrow.” 

What an adorable Finnish cinnamon roll.

Sweden didn’t want to go to sleep yet. Why would he want to close his eyes if this beautiful sight was in front of him for the time being? Makes no sense.

He put his love back on the ground and said, “Sleep with me.”

”WHAAAAT?!” Finland shouted, taking it the wrong way. “M-Mr. Sweden! I can’t- I- Now?! But we- But you-”

”Be quiet.” Sweden put his index finger to Finland’s lips and started to look pissed off for some reason. He just wanted to relax, he didn’t want to hear Finland loudly stuttering repeatedly like a broken record.

”So stupid. Follow.” Sweden continued, then held Finland’s smaller hand in his own. Finland flinched at being called stupid. Damn, okay Sweden.

Since Sweden was way too friggin’ lazy to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, he felt onto the couch and pulled Finland on his lap.

”Oh, dear!” Finland said as Sweden hugged him tightly so he wouldn’t try to escape to anywhere. Not like he would. Not like he’d dare. Sweden sure was scary.

”Too loud. Go to sleep.” Sweden complained, switching to a laying position on the couch with Finland. How could Finland go to sleep when there’s a large scary man breathing down his neck while holding him uncomfortably tight? I dunno, beats me.

”Sealand said he wanted to me to pick him up, you know...! I can’t stay here!” Finland told the Swede, but he obviously didn’t care.

”I don’t care.”

There ya go.

Finland mumbled something, even he himself didn’t know what the hell it was. He took off Sweden’s glasses, placing them on the coffee table. “I didn’t even get to take off the apron...” he muttered sadly.

”GO TO SLEEP.” Sweden was so tired of hearing Finland babble. The Finnish angel got startled and squeaked, “Yes, Mr. Sweden!”

“My wife. My beautiful, angelic wife,” Sweden thought and closed his eyes.

”Hey! I’m not your wife! I _am_ a grown man, you know!” Finland called out angrily. “In what way do I seem like your wife?!”

Well. There are a lot of ways. He tidied his home while Sweden was gone, made him muffins, cares greatly for Sweden, and even acts like a mother to their “child” Sealand.

But I guess we’re just gonna look past that.

Now Sweden just said something embarrassing out loud without even realizing it. Oh well. He didn’t really care. Did he care about anything at all?

Probably not. 


	10. Body Language (Austria x Switzerland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria stops being a complete douche for 0.000007 seconds and shows Switz some love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale!! *V* yes please enjoy, danke

Switzerland opened the door to Austria’s room, wanting to see why Austria wasn’t coming to the dining table. ‘What the hell is he doing now?’ he thought to himself.

The dark haired, glasses-wearing Austrian was sat at his piano, as per usual. He was playing such a calming melody, so he must be in a good mood (considering how Austria literally plays his emotions on piano). His eyes were closed, his mind not focusing on anything other than the beautiful plucks he was causing. Music... that’s what he lived for.

Switzerland decided to be a softie today and walked in quietly as to not disturb Austria. Then he gently closed the door, muting his footsteps to walk beside Austria. ‘I do not want to argue...’ Switzerland thought. ‘He looks peaceful right now.’

Austria wordlessly scooted aside, making space for the blonde, green eyed Swiss. Switzerland perked up in a bit of surprise, then carefully sat on the piano seat directly next to Austria. It’s actually been a while since they’ve been this close to each other. It made Switzerland feel kinda warm inside (not really). 

“It’s-” Switzerland said, but got interrupted by Austria slamming his fingertips on the piano, making a loud, unpleasant sound. Switzerland’s right eye twitched. ‘Don’t get mad,’ he reminded himself.

”It’s time fo-”

**BAMMMmmmMmMm~~~**

”It’s ti-”

**BAMmmMMMmmMm~~~**

”IT’S TIME FOR DEE-NNER, YOU DAMN HOOLIGAN!” Switzerland yelled, clearly losing his cool now. Austria totally wasn’t banging on the piano and interrupting Switzerland on purpose, of course not.

“Vhat did jou make?” Austria asked, and never opened his eyes so he could seem more sassy. Switzerland hated it (but loved it at the same time, in a way). “Well... I don’ have a lot of money, so I did what I could. Rice with gravy...” Switzerland responded, getting slightly embarrassed. It’s true, the blondie didn’t have much money. That’s part of why Austria let him stay with him for a very short while. But Switz is trying.

”Rice vith gravy? How poor. You’re poor,” Austria said, which instantly pissed Switzerland off.

”I am trying!! Now come eat, or I’ll throw your serving into the trash!” Switzerland shouted, then got up and stormed out of the room as quick as Austria could do so much as blink. Now Switzerland was in a bad mood. Like always, what was different?

* * *

Once they were done eating, Austria invited Switzerland back into room they were in earlier. 

“I vant to teach you how to dance. So at least you will be good at _some_ zhing,” Austria explained, then walked over to his record player. Switzerland frowned at Austria and replied, “I don’ need to know how to dance, moron! That’s not important!”

”Dancing makes you feel good. Jou know? Now shut up and follow my lead,” Austria announced after turning on a wonderful classical piano song that Switzerland had no idea what it was called. 

The violet eyed Austrian placed Switzerland’s hand on his shoulder, and put his own hand on Switzerland’s waist. “Hold my hand now,” Austria said, “Now. You must do it now.”

Damn, Austria was annoying. Switzerland reached outwards and held Austria’s free hand. “Do not step on my foot or you vill be sorry,” Austria warned, then sung, “And! Eins, zwei, drei, vier~” 

And they began to move. To dance. Switzerland followed Austria’s swift moments, wondering if he could keep up. Of course this idiot would be good at dancing, he’s a snotty rich kid. Or was he rich? He doesn’t know. 

They danced along to the piano’s astonishing tune on the record player. “Sehr gutt, sehr nett,” Austria chanted quietly under his breath in German, which Switzerland understood a little bit. He must be doing great then.

”Eins, zwei, drei, vier,” Austria counted again, not once messing up his dance moves, and guiding Switzerland’s body perfectly. He gave Switzerland a gentle push, then twirled him around like a stupendous ballerina. Then Austria rejoined with the blondie.

This whole time, Austria’s eyes were closed, mind you. He thought he was so cool, didn’t he?

‘Stupid jerk... Thinking he’s so awesome... Psh,’ Switzerland thought, but secretly admired Austria and his dancing skills. The Austrian man was right, dancing does feel good.

”Na!” Austria shouted, breaking Switzerland from his thoughts.

Austria decided to dip Switzerland down, holding the blondie’s leg up straight in the air. Since when did he change dance styles?! Oh well, Switzerland didn’t mind. Austria studied how Switzerland’s chin-lengthened hair was now almost touching the floor.

’How can one be so ugly but so beautiful at zhe same time?’ Austria thought, then pulled Switzerland back up. The music suddenly changed, and, next thing y’know, the two are dancing the tango. 

Switzerland was being dragged and pulled every which way, being twirled here and there, being dipped every two seconds. He wasn’t used to this much movement, like at all.

Switzerland was practically sweating and panting by the time they were finished, yet Austria looked completely unaffected.

”You have little to no experience, yet your body responded well to mine,” Austria explained, “And judging by your body language now, you barely exercise anymore. So you need to do that. You need to exercise.”

Switzerland gritted his teeth and looked up at Austria while he was hunched over, hands on his knees. “What do you know?!” he managed to pant out.

”Just because I’m letting jou stay at my place does not mean you can laze around!” Austria argued, then offered his hand to Switzerland. Switzerland hesitated but then took it, then stood straight up, his back cracking a bit. Sheesh, he did need to move his body more.

Austria pushed his glasses up. He looked like a strict dance teacher who just lectured his dumb pupil. “From now on, I vill give you dance lessons-”

”Nooo!” Switzerland grunted with the most pained expression that could ever exist on the planet.

”DO NOT INTERRUPT!” Austria screamed, then casually carried on, “I vill give you dance lessons so you can be happier and move more freely.”

With a kiss to the top of the head, Austria left the room.

Switzerland was dumbfounded for a second, then he just sighed in defeat. 

“I... hate you.” Switzerland muttered.

(nohedoesntheloveshim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! Thanks so much for reading this, you’re as awesome as Prussia!!!


End file.
